Asesinato en Seattel
by abelen
Summary: Bella un agente del FBI intenta detener a un asesino en serie que actúa en la ciudad de Seattel, pero no solo tendrá que enfrentarse aún futuro sino también a un pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola he vuelto y con otra loca historia espero que os guste el principio pero en si hasta después de las navidades seguramente no empiece a publicar.**_

 **PROLOGO**

-¿Bella? Apreteme la mano si me escucha-sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano derecha, apenas pude abrir mis ojos ya que un enorme cansancio me recorría-Vamos agente Swan abra los ojos-Intente hacer caso a esa voz que me llamaba pero mis ojos no me obedecían y cuando lo intentaba una neblina me cubría la visión.

-Swan no se te ocurra morir ¿Me has oído?-escuche la voz de mi amigo pero apenas le podía escuchar gracias a la insistente sirena del vehículo en el cual viajábamos apenas me dejaba escucharle-vamos Bella estamos llegando tienes que aguantar-llegando ¿A dónde? No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado solo sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo y que me costaba respirar como si me hubieran colocado una enorme losa de cemento en el pecho. De repente un fuerte frenazo me hizo tambalearme donde estaba tumbada haciendo me recorriera un enorme dolor en mi cabeza.

-Mujer 28 años traumatismo en tórax y herida por arma de fuego en pierna izquierda, posible hematoma en el cerebro, hemorragia por la herida de bala y tensión nueve seis-después de escuchar esa voz en la forma que describía mis heridas supe que estaba mas grabe de lo que pensaba pero poco a poco de nuevo la oscuridad me llevaba y volví a dejar de escuchar las voces, solo podía escuchar al fondo un monitor el cual supuestamente media los latidos de mi corazón, el cual poco a poco iba más lento hasta que la oscuridad finalmente me llevo con ella y no pude escuchar nada mas.

 _Así empieza mi nueva historia, me gustaría escuchar opiniones a ver que tal os va pareciendo el empezar..._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Los músculos de mis piernas ardían a fuego fuerte y chillaban por un descanso bien merecido, pero aún me quedaba adrenalina recorriendo por mi cuerpo por quemar, mi coleta ondeaba en mi espalda a cada zancada que daba y veía algunos de mis compañeros correr en sentido contrario mirarme con asombro por la velocidad que llevaba, el sudor recorría mi frente y mi espalda pero peor eran aún las imágenes que me perseguían desde que habíamos aterrizado hacía apenas unas horas. Hace apenas cuatro horas habíamos cerrado un caso bastante difícil en Texas y había venido lo suficiente afectada como para no perder el tiempo en ponerme el chándal y salir a quemar algo de adrenalina.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, agente Swan del FBI. del departamento de análisis de conducta en Quántico. Hace cuatro años que estoy en este departamento después de una larga lucha por llegar aquí. Había sido antes policía en la ciudad de Chicago después de graduarme en la universidad de Chicago en sicología, siguiendo los pasos de mi padre, pero después de un intento de asesinato hacía su persona y verle postrado en una silla de ruedas, había decidido aspirar a algo más alto y tras pasar unas durísimas pruebas conseguí entrar donde realmente creía que podría ser útil.

Era el orgullo de mi padre o al menos eso era lo que me contaba mi madre cada vez que llamaba a casa, hacia casi tres años que no iba a verlos y cuando iba, mis viajes eran bien cortos de solo varios días, entre los viajes con el equipo y la tristeza que me embarga cada vez que pienso en volver al pueblo de mis padres todavía no había tenido tiempo de ir a verlos.

Seguí corriendo unos dos kilómetros más pero mi carrera se detuvo cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Me detuve junto a un árbol intentando recuperar la respiración mientras empezaba a masajearme los músculos de la pierna derecha e intentaba que dejara de doler a la vez que sacaba el móvil y me fijaba que el número del cual me llamaban era de la central.

-Carlisle te daba en tu casa con Esme-una sonrisa cómplice sonó al otro lado mientras yo intentaba secarme el sudor de la frente con la manga de la sudadera.

-Eso se supone que debería estar haciendo pero estaba a punto de salir cuando a entrado una llamada muy importante a mi oficina, Bella a vuelto-esa palabras hicieron que mi espalda se tensara mientras mi boca se moviera como un pez que necesitaba coger aire.

-Repítelo-dije con hilo de voz.

-Necesito que te reúnas con el equipo en el Jet salimos de inmediato hacía Seattle-apenas me dejo despedirme cuando el toque de fin de llamada sonó al otro lado.

Necesitaba recuperarme antes de ponerme de camino, recuperar mi ropa y recoger la maleta que aún no había sido desecha en los vestuarios de la central. Aún seguía el temblor en mi cuerpo por las palabras de Carlisle, cerré los ojos y como una película de terror me volvieron los recuerdos de ese caso.

FLASH BACK

 _Era mi primer año en el equipo, por así decirlo una novata en toda regla, después de un par de casos según mis compañeros fáciles nos avisaron de un pequeño pueblo al sur de Washington, estaban sucediendo crímenes que se les escapaba de las manos, las chicas asesinadas de edades comprendidas entre los dieciocho y los veintiuno eran encontradas en los bosque que rodeaban el pueblo con las manos atadas en un árbol y la espalda completamente heridas por una fusta o un látigo, pero cuando hicimos nuestra presencia allí era mucho peor de lo que imaginamos._

 _Los asesinatos eran peor de lo que nos habíamos imaginado ya que las imágenes que el sheriff nos había mandado no reflejaban realmente la crueldad con la que eran asesinadas esas chicas, aparte de ser atadas y heridas en la espalda, sus cuerpos eran violados y marcados por una letra, la B. Nunca supimos que significado tenía para nuestro sujeto esa letra, lo único que pudimos hacer es el perfil de ese asesino. A la mirada de los demás era un hombre normal de una edad comprendida entre los 25 y los 35 seguramente buena persona aunque en su interior fuera un psicópata que solo se excitaba cuando hacía daño a las mujeres ya que disfrutaba violándolas, investigamos mucho y sucedieron dos muertes más estando allí._

 _Cuando pensábamos que le teníamos cercado el muy hijo de puta consiguió de alguna manera colarse en mi habitación donde sufrí una inmensa tortura por su parte hasta que consiguieron descubrir mi equipo que algo estaba pasando y lograron sacarme con vida pero marcado mi cuerpo para siempre ya que después de pasar varias veces por cirugía y una gran rehabilitación la pierna derecha no quedo del todo bien y de vez en cuando me fallaba sufriendo un fuerte dolor._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mi móvil volvió a sonar sacándome de mis recuerdos y con una sonrisa pude ver el número de mi compañero, corte la llamada ya que eso solo significaba que estaba en la puerta de las oficinas esperándome para ir juntos al avión. Intente darme la prisa que pude en recorrer el camino que había hecho y apenas tarde una hora en regresar, seguramente Jacob estaba cansado de esperarme, solo pude recoger mi maleta que estaba aún en el vestuario y sin poder cambiarme dirigirme hacía el garaje donde me esperaba.

-Te ves fatal-dijo con una sonrisa mientras me miraba entrar al coche.

-Lo mismo te digo-le devolví una sonrisa mientras me ponía el cinturón y me acomodaba para el corto viaje que haríamos hasta el avión.

-Como quieres que me encuentre cuando apenas hemos llegado de viaje y ya nos están llamando para una nueva misión, apenas había atravesado la puerta de mi casa donde me esperaba mi hermosa cama, cuando Carlisle me ha llamado que tenía que presentarme en las oficinas para recogerte y salir de viaje de inmediato-le vi cambiar de marcha mientras adelantaba un BMW-apenas me a concretado nada de lo que nos espera donde vamos dijo que nos pondría al día en el avión.

-A mi algo me ha adelantado pero prefiero que estemos junto para tener toda la información-pude ver una pequeña interrogación en su mirada pero de inmediato desvíe mi mirada hacia la ventanilla. A Jacob le había afectado igual que a mi el caso del asesino de Washington ya que fue él el primero en encontrarme, aún a estas altura tenía pesadillas con ese hijo de puta por todo lo que me había hecho en esa habitación. Cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba intentando tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón mientras masajeaba de manera inconsciente mi pierna la cual empezaba a sentir dolor, pero no duro mucho mi tranquilidad ya que a los pocos minutos llegamos al aeropuerto-vaya diez minutos has vatido tu record-una sonrisa se formo en la cara de mi amigo mientras me indicaba que bajara.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaba nuestro avión aparcado e intentaba que mi compañero no notara la cojera que en este momento estaba sufriendo por el dolor, cuando entramos por la puerta pude ver que estábamos todos ya preparados para irnos.

-Siento el retraso-dije de una manera seria mientras me sentaba en uno de los asientos enfrente de Carlisle y Rosalie otra de mis compañeras de equipo, en total éramos cinco personas los integrantes. Jacob, Carlisle Rosalie, Alice y yo. Rosalie era la que se encargaba de los medios de comunicación, gracias a su preciosa figura, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules los medios de comunicación casi comían de sus manos, Carlisle era el jefe del equipo y el que tomaba las decisiones, había estado en el ejercito y a sus cuarenta años se podría decir que era un hombre muy guapo, ojos azules, pelo rubio aunque se le podía ver que tenía algunas canas ya, Jacob un chico moreno de cuerpo bastante fuerte había venido también del cuerpo del policía de Nueva York un maestra cuando se encargaba de trabajo de campo, y nuestra pequeña Alice, pequeña solo en estatura pero una gran maestra en tema de tecnología y ordenadores, sabia todo de ellos y ninguno tenía secretos para ella y el equipo lo cerraba yo, castaña con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos marrones, era quien hacía los perfiles sicológicos del asesino, intentaba siempre saber lo que podían pensar o por que actuaban como lo hacían.

-Bien ya que estamos todos empecemos-Carlisle repartió varias carpetas entre nosotros para que pudiéramos ver la información que le habían entregado mientras el ruido del avión nos anunciaba que se había puesto en marcha-hace al menos un mes fue la primera desaparición, Clare Adams de 18 años, desapareció cuando iba hacia la universidad sus padres la echaron de menos cuando no regreso a la hora que normalmente regresaba de ella y fue encontrada dos días después-pase la hoja con la información de la chica y allí estaba las fotos, la primera de ellas se veía a una chica sonriente, con unos ojos castaños impresionantes de pelo de igual color pero al pasar a la siguiente foto la pesadilla empezó a recobrar realidad, la chica estaba atada a un árbol con su espalda al aire y varias marcas señalaban que había sido azotada con un látigo o algo parecido. La siguiente foto esta de cara nos señalaban a la chica con sus ojos abiertos ya sin vida con la B marcada en la frente.

-Carlisle ¿esto es en serio?-la voz de Jacob me saco de mi concentración-¿me estas diciendo que este maldito asesino ha vuelto?

-O es un imitador-Dijo la voz de Rosalie, yo apenas podía sacar mis ojos de las fotos mientras las examinaba sin perder apenas detalle.

-Tendrías que haberme avisado, tendré que rebuscar en mis archivos los datos de los antiguos casos y donde se quedo la búsqueda-Alice saco de una pequeña mochila un pequeño ordenador portátil y de manera frenética empezó a teclear en el teclado.

-Intentar hacer las preguntas después de poneros al día de estos nuevos casos-dijo con tranquilidad-la siguiente victima es Sussan Brennan 20 años, desapareció de un centro comercial en la cual estaba con unas amigas, al parecer fue al baño y desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que fue lo suficiente tarde para que notaran su ausencia, fue encontrada al igual que la primera victima a los dos días- pase las hojas y vi a una chica morena también de ojos castaños. Al igual que la primera esta estaba atada a un árbol y con los mismo símbolos de tortura-y la última victima es Brenda Mills 21 años, desparecida hace dos días al parecer había quedado con su novio para ir al cine, al no presentarse el chico estuvo llamando a su casa y al ver que no respondía se acerco hasta su casa, encontraron símbolos de violencia como si la chica se hubiera resistido y dieron alarma de secuestro pero según la metodología no descartaron que se la había llevado el mismo asesino que había matado a las otras dos chicas-termino de contar Carlisle.

-Ósea que pronto tendrán un nuevo cadáver si es verdad que se la ha llevado el mismo sujeto-dijo Jacob mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara-el tiempo de retención se acaba hoy-En ese momento el móvil de Carlisle sonó con un mensaje nuevo y nos miro a todos.

-La han encontrado-nos comento Carlisle con un tono que se le pudo notar con tristeza pero que quiso ocultarlo al saber que el numero de victimas seguía subiendo.

-Me pondré en seguida con la nueva victima en pocos minutos tendré sus datos y os lo pasare a las tablets-dijo Alice mientras sus dedos volvían a coger velocidad.

-Bien después de saber esto necesito sabes vuestras opiniones-como había prometido Alice los datos de la última victima llegaron en pocos minutos.

-Es egocéntrico-empecé yo-cada vez se arriesga más a secuestrar a esas mujeres en sitios públicos y cuando ve que no puede hacerlo como el quiere las sigue hasta casa y las obliga a que lo hagan. Espera que nadie se fije en él, su confianza a ganado puntos a través de los años, pero a la vez su ira y su odio hacia las mujeres ha ido a peor, los golpes que presentan las victimas se han hecho con más fuerza como si quisiera descargar toda su impotencia por no conseguir lo que lleva tiempo buscando. Según he leído en los informes de los forenses a estas mujeres no las ha violado como era habitual en sus anteriores asesinatos.

-Entonces sigo respaldando que es un imitador-dijo la voz de Rosalie-un asesino como el que nos encontramos anteriormente no cambia su modo de matar a caso de que su trastorno se haya modificado por alguna causa.

-Tienes razón Rosalie pero es él-mire fijamente a Jacob y el afirmo con la cabeza respaldando mi teoría-aunque su modo de matar halla cambiado, sigue siendo él pero es más cruel-volví a mirar las fotos de las victimas-es su firma sin lugar a duda, la prensa jamás supo sobre su marca y todas estas nuevas victimas las tienen, Alice ¿podrías intentar resaltar mas la marca de la frente?

-Claro, dime que busco-encendió su ordenador y la foto que le estaba señalando apareció en la pantalla pero esta vez mas amplia.

-Necesito que amplíes aún mas las heridas, quizá averigüemos con que tipo de arma se las están haciendo, si es un imitador no habrá seguido la misma pauta al golpearlas que el primero-vi como movía sus dedos hasta aclarar la pantalla y aparecer la espalda de la primera victima que le había pedido, se le veía la rojez alrededor de la herida, se la habían hecho con un hierro al rojo vivo las heridas eran atravesadas por otras más finas hechas con una especie de fustas al igual que las victimas del primer caso-fijaos en esto-señale con mi dedo siguiendo la herida que mas resaltaba en la espalda.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Rosalie acercándose todo lo que pudo a la pantalla-¿Una ampolla alrededor de la herida?

-Así es, eso demuestra que nuestro asesino a vuelto-dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad-solo él hacia ese tipo de heridas cuando aún las victimas estaban vivas para infligirlas el mayor dolor posible.

-Lo que no comprendo es por que nos han ocultado este detalle en el informe forense que nos envío el capitán Smith-dijo Jacob apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Esto tendremos que preguntárselo al detective que lleva el caso allí por que estoy casi seguro que ni siquiera su capitán sabe de ese pequeño detalle, me parece que la forense tampoco se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle ya que no esta descrito en el informe, enguanto lleguemos Jacob quiero que vallas con Bella al escenario de la última victima, Rosalie quiero que vayas hablar con el forense, quizá tenga datos que se le hayan pasado por alto yo intentare hablar con los familiares de las primeras victimas quizá saque algo en claro.

-¿No me necesitaras para hablar con ellos? Quizá sea más necesaria allí contigo.

-No, no creo que sea necesario, si llegara a serlo quedare con ellos en otro momento para que se entreviste contigo pero creo que me lo conseguiré yo solo, iré con el capitán Willows.

-De acuerdo-dije mientras volvía a mirar los informes.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras volvíamos a estudiar el archivo que tenía cada uno, no podía imaginarme por que nos habían ocultado ese detalle quizá para ellos no era realmente importante después de ver la numerosas heridas que tenían las victimas, pero para nosotros ese detalle si lo era ya que nos daba indicio de que nuestro sujeto había vuelto. No paso mucho tiempo cuando me quede sola en el asiento rodeada de informes, Jacob se fue a recostar un poco en uno de los asientos ya que apenas había dormido en el regreso del viaje a Texas y Rosalie estaba entretenida con un juego en su tablet mientras comentaba las jugadas con Alice, pero mi soledad no duro mucho ya que sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no me hizo falta el mirar quien era ya que sabia quien era.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar un rato? Se te ve en la mirada que te vuelve a doler la pierna y el último caso a sido muy duro-la voz de Carlisle sonó como una orden fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba frotándome la pierna herida de manera inconsciente, preferí ignorar el gesto y seguir estudiando el informe para intentar ver algo que posiblemente se me paso la primera vez que Carlisle me lo había dado-Bella no puedes obsesionarte con este caso como lo hiciste la primera vez te harás mas daño a ti misma del que quizá te hizo el sujeto.

-Ya falle una vez Carlisle y casi me cuesta la vida, esta vez no fallare, esta vez le pillaremos-le mire para que viera la veracidad de mis palabras y volví a leer el perfil que en un principio había dado a los agentes de Washington-algo se me paso de ese maldito cabron que no supe comprender y fue lo que fallo.

-Bella lo hiciste muy bien la primera vez y casi dimos con él cuando nos diste su perfil, sin tu ayuda jamás hubieras averiguado que tipo de hombre buscábamos, pero el resulto ser más listo que nosotros y consiguió escapar cuando llegamos a ti-una de sus manos se apoyaron en mi hombro dándome su apoyo-descansa un poco en estas dos horas que aún nos queda de viaje le ira bien a tu pierna el descansar y tu podrás concentrarte mejor.

-No puedo hacerlo-él me miro con interrogación-cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a ese monstruo encima de mi torturándome, golpeándome, disparándome en la pierna casi corriéndose de gusto al saber que tenía el poder sobre mi, si hubiera hecho el perfil antes, si no hubiera pecado de orgullosa quizá lo hubiéramos encontrado antes y yo no tendría estas cicatrices y quizás esas familias que vas a entrevistar no estarían sufriendo por perder a una hija o a una hermana.

-No, Bella sabes que eso no era verdad, sabes que él siempre iba con un pie por delante nuestro-en eso la bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Claro, eso es-Carlisle frunció su entrecejo esperando que me explicara-es la parte que faltaba de mi perfil, es alguien de dentro del cuerpo de seguridad, un policía, un bombero incluso un enfermero de ambulancia-él siguió en silencio mientras una sonrisa triste salía de mi-como no lo pensé, mi perfil lo decía, a la vista de la gente era un hombre sencillo, bueno incluso seguramente ayudaría a una ancianita a cruza la calle, de esa manera cualquier mujer se acercaría a él, no tendría miedo de un hombre que inspira seguridad, pero en su interior era un verdadero psicópata, un cazador a la espera de tener a su presa a su alcance de poder acecharla sin llamar la atención de nadie, ¿tu sospecharías de alguien con uniforme que esta para ayudarte?.

-Será mejor que esta información nos la guardemos para nosotros por ahora hasta que prepares el perfil para la gente con quien vamos a trabajar-Carlisle miro hacía Jacob que aún dormía y me miro de nuevo-cuando lleguemos a la comisaría lo primero que ha de hacer Alice es buscar información de todo el cuerpo de policía y los equipos de emergencia que hay en esa ciudad.

-Eso será eterno Carlisle-cerré la carpeta mientras le volvía a mirar a los ojos-¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que tendría que investigar? Déjame pensar un poco para que cuando lleguemos pueda reducir un poco la lista,

Carlisle me dio su aprobación y se fue ha otro asiento con el móvil en la oreja, mire hacia la ventanilla y mientras miraba por ella repasaba el perfil una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tenía que ser soltero eso era seguro, con su historial no creo que pudiera estar mucho tiempo con la misma mujer ya que alguna podía notar su impotencia al no poder tener relaciones como un hombre normal. Su edad ahora sería mayor aunque solo habían pasado tres años y medio desde su último asesinato y posiblemente seguiría siendo delante de las demás personas un hombre ejemplar. Habría que buscar a hombres solteros con el historial más limpio que seguramente nadie tendría, pero estaba más que segura que detrás de él habría alguna historia triste que podía explicar el odio tan fuerte que tenía hacía las mujeres.

Sin darme cuenta el viaje había pasado e íbamos de camino hacía la comisaría que llevaban los casos en Seattle, era una ciudad grande pero estos sucesos había alarmado a la ciudad, se podía respira en ella la intranquilidad que habitaba en las personas. Al llegar allí un hombre rubio tan alto como mi jefe y de unos ojos enormes de color azul nos esperaba en la entrada, Carlisle se adelanto para presentarnos, pero al parecer él ya nos conocía.

-Estoy encantado que hayan aceptado el caso, al parecer este asesino nos esta tomando el pelo-dijo una vez que nos saludo a todos.

-Teniente Willows me gustaría que la agente Swan y el agente Black se aproximaran a la escena del último crimen-dijo Carlisle.

-Por supuesto el detective que lleva el caso ya los esta esperando allí, fue avisado esta mañana que llegarían sobre esta hora, pero como saben hace solo tres horas que apareció el cadáver de la ultima victima y él esta organizando toda la búsqueda de posibles pruebas.

-No se preocupe, nos presentaremos allí para ayudar al detective en lo que podamos-dije con una sonrisa.

Jacob y yo volvimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacia la escena del crimen no hizo falta buscar mucho ya que varios coches de policía estaban estacionados junto a un Volvo de ultimo modelo. Nos bajamos acomodando nuestras armas mientras andábamos hacía allí, tuvimos que enseñar nuestras credenciales para que nos dejaran pasar, cuando llegamos la chica aún seguía en la misma posición que la habían encontrado y varios policías científicos hacían fotos.

-Al parecer no vamos a perdernos toda la fiesta- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa-hoy te he visto frotarte la pierna aunque lo hayas intentado disimular, ¿tanto te duele?

-Déjalo ¿vale? Y vamos a echar un vistazo- me acerque más a la victima y me coloque unos guantes de látex por si tenía que tocarla de alguna manera de igual manera que Jacob lo hizo- se esta volviendo mas osado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-yo seguía observando las heridas de la victima eran casi exactas como las otras, torturada prácticamente hasta la muerte para después asesinada con una puñalada en el pecho y la herida de la frente donde tenía grabada la B tenía varias ampollas alrededor.

-Observa donde estamos-dije señalando hacía el parque-cualquiera podría haberle visto, se tomo su tiempo en colocarla de esta manera y mira las ampollas alrededor de la marca de la frente junto con las de la espalda, juraría que la hizo cuando ella estaba viva aún- seguí fijándome en el cadáver y pude ver algo que tenia en su mano la cual estaba echo un puño-esto es diferente ¿podría sacar eso?-la dije a la científica que estaba examinándola, la mujer me miro con extrañeza pero al enseñarle mi placa no hizo pregunta ninguna y saco con unas pinzas el papel que tenía en la mano-gracias-con unos guantes de látex desplegué el papel y las palabras que estaban allí inscritas me dejaron fría.

"Empezamos el juego princesa"

Mire a Jacob con terror en mis ojos mientras el miraba la nota con furia.

-¿Me lo parece o juraría que es una amenaza?-quise responderle en ese momento pero no me dio tiempo.

-¿Quien coño son ustedes y que hacen en mi escena del crimen?-dijo con ira una voz que reconocí al instante haciéndome tensarme.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

-¿Quien coño son ustedes?-volvió a preguntar de nuevo esa voz pero esta vez con más ira y desconfianza, sentí como Jacob se daba la vuelta para hablar con él separándose lo mas posible de otros policías pero yo no podía, aún mis músculos no respondían y mis recuerdos venía de nuevo a mi, escuche la voz de Jacob presentarse en la lejanía como si estuvieran muy lejos de mi pero sentía el calor de su mirada mientras escuchaba a mi compañero sentía como aún no dejaba de mirarme.

-Soy el agente Black y ella es la agente Swan-Dijo la voz tranquila de Jacob.

-¿Swan?-escuche un pequeño asombro en su tono de voz al escuchar mi apellido y creo que fue la señal de que mi cuerpo podía empezar a responder, poco a poco fui girando mi cabeza hasta que le vi parado allí, al igual que yo con sorpresa en su mirada al reconocerme, pude ver como movía sus labios hasta formar mi nombre y yo solo supe darle una sonrisa triste pero no podían enterarse nadie que él y yo nos conocíamos, por ahora no, ya que quizá podríamos arriesgarnos de que alguno de nosotros fuera apartado del caso por conflicto de intereses. Por eso tras una respiración profunda ordene a mi cuerpo a ponerse en movimiento y a dar un paso tras otro para acercarme a él.

-Agente Swan del FBI del departamento de análisis de conducta-dije ofreciéndole mi mano, él la tomo con extrañeza al no comprender mi actitud lo cual solo rezaba que me siguiera el juego y no nos delatara por ahora.

-Encantado de conoceros-dijo sin separar su mirada de la mía, pude ver como ella se transformaba de nuevo en ira y en dolor a la vez, pero en cuanto toco mi mano pude sentir esa electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo como siempre pasaba que me tocaba.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarle con su investigación en ningún momento queremos ser un estorbo para usted o su equipo-dijo Jacob haciéndonos romper nuestro juego de miradas y concentrarnos en él-creemos que el asesino que investiga ya mato anteriormente en un pueblo cerca de Washington. Venga por aquí y se lo explicaremos-Jacob se adelanto a mi pero apenas di un paso hacía donde estaba la victima cuando una mano sujeto uno de mis brazos parando mi avance en seco.

-Creo que tú y yo deberíamos aclarar un par de asuntos-dijo apenas en un susurro mientras miraba a Jacob como seguía caminando más lejos de nosotros sin percatarse de que nos habíamos parado.

-Ahora no Edward por favor-sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero necesitaba hacerme la fuerte y no desatar mis sentimientos delante de él y de mi compañero, intente pestañear un par de veces para alejarlas de mis ojos y volví a mirarle con bastante frialdad-estamos en medio de un caso muy importante y no tengo tiempo para ello.

-Pues dime cuando podrás sacar algunos minutos de tu precioso tiempo para mi-dijo con los dientes apretados tan fuertes que pensaba que se rompería alguno-solo quiero hablar para aclarar algunas cosas que deberíamos haber hablado hace mucho, antes de que desaparecieras sin mirar atrás.

-No lo hagas más difícil Edward-parpadee de nuevo al sentir las lagrimas y mire hacía donde estaba Jacob mirándonos con una mirada interrogativa-intenta dejar el pasado donde esta, no puede enterarse nadie que nos conocemos si no quieres que nos echen del caso y es lo último que me gustaría que hicieran.

-Por favor Bella-mire su ojos y pude ver una enorme tristeza en ellos-no diré nada por ahora, no daré pie ha que descubran que nos conocemos, pero necesito hablar contigo, necesito que tu y yo aclaremos esas cosas del pasado que tu no quieres desenterrar para poder cerrar este capitulo finalmente de mi vida-en ese momento mis barreras cayeron y solo supe aceptar con la cabeza, busque una de mis tarjetas y apunte en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos y la habitación en la cual que me quedaría, se la dí sin cruzar una sola palabra mas con él y me di la vuelta sin esperar respuesta ninguna de su parte. A cada paso que daba mis barreras empezaban alzarse mientras veía la preocupación en la mirada de mi amigo.

-¿Que pasa Bells?-dijo apenas en un susurro-¿nos va a poner problemas en el caso?

-No lo creo pero quería hablar conmigo de algunos detalles y para decirme que su compañero no pudo reunirse con nosotros, al parecer esta de viaje y el caso le lleva por ahora solo él-él pareció aceptar mi explicación a regañadientes pero con solo mirarme un par de segundos supo que le mentía, sentí como Edward se acercaba a nosotros gracias a su perfume el cual aún recordaba a la perfección, pero yo me volví agachar y seguí mirando el cadáver.

-Aún no me has explicado que significado crees que tiene la nota-dijo Jacob mientras yo estaba perdida mirando las señales de su espalda, estas parecían hechas con más violencia que las otras, como si su paciencia estuviera al limite por no conseguir la atención que seguramente un sádico como él quería reclamar.

-Su nota ha sido más que especificada-explique intentando ser lo mas indiferente posible- para él los asesinatos se están volviendo un juego al cual quiere que se le cace y a encontrado a una rival que cree que esta a su altura-me volví a mirar a Jacob y vi a Edward mirarme de manera interrogativa tanto a mi como a mi mano que volvía a frotarme de nuevo la pierna, el dolor había vuelto con más fuerza y necesitaba tomarme algún analgésico-como ya le ha explicado mi compañero el agente Black este asesino ya había matado hace tiempo a otras chicas pero al parecer su método a cambiado, estas muertes se las esta tomando como un reto para que reconozcan que es mas listo que FBI me gustaría preguntarle detective ¿esta es la primera nota que deja en un cadáver?.

-¿Ya os habíais enfrentado a él con anterioridad?-pregunto sin apartar su mirada de mi sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Hace tres años-pude ver el cambio en su cara a una de tensión al comprender quien podía ser el asesino ya que en esa época tanto los asesinatos como yo habíamos salido en las noticias, la suerte por nuestra parte es que en las noticias no se dijo nunca el nombre del agente que había sido herido por su culpa.

-El asesino de la B-dijo en un susurro, afirme con la cabeza.

-Hace tres años ocho mujeres fueron asesinadas por este psicópata-empezó a explicar Jacob-ataco a nuestro equipo-dijo mirándome a mi y luego de nuevo a él-estuvimos a punto de cogerle pero se torcieron algo las cosas, un agente del FBI fue herido por él y estuvo apunto de morir nuestro compañero.

-Jacob-le corte no quería que Edward se enterara de lo que me paso, no se lo había comentado ni a mis padres para no preocuparles y mi intención tampoco era decírselo a él y menos en este momento que sentía que estaba totalmente rota nuestra relación-deberíamos concentrarnos en el sujeto ahora mismo, al cambiar sus métodos quizá puedo dar un nuevo perfil de él, intentemos encontrar algún error que haya tenido esta vez.

-Perdón agente Swan-dijo con una sonrisa-creo que voy muy adelantado a ti.

-¿Han llegado más notas aparte de esta señor Mansen?-pregunte, el asombro se expandió por su rostro al comprender que sospechaba que habría habido más notas a parte de esa y nadie nos había informado de ese detalle.

-Están con las demás pruebas de los otros asesinatos, no culpen al teniente por no haberles informado, le pedí expresamente que no les dijera nada por si había filtraciones de algún tipo y llegara a las noticias-yo acepte su respuesta y empecé andar hacia el coche, en cuanto llegara allí tendría que tomarme un calmante ya estaba notando un sudor frío por aguantarme el dolor.

-Necesito verlas-con esas palabras sin volver a mirarlos sentí como seguían mis pasos a través de los numerosos agentes que había allí intentando disimular lo mejor que pude la cojera.

No deje de mirarlos a todos por si alguno me podía dar el indicio de que podía ser el asesino, aunque no había querido dar una completa explicación a Jacob estando Edward allí sabia que esa nota era dirigida expresamente a mi, ya que llegue a la conclusión que siempre fui yo la obsesión de ese asesino simplemente por conseguir mantenerme con vida después de todo lo que me hizo, pero esa conclusión solo lo sabíamos los del equipo, fue algo que no se dijo a la prensa. Una vez que estábamos subidos en el coche vi como Edward se subía al Volvo y arrancaba antes que nosotros en dirección a la comisaría.

-Me vas a contar que es lo que realmente a pasado con el detective-no me dio tiempo a negarme cuando el volvió hablar-Bells te conozco de estos cuatro años, hemos pasado por mucho asíque no quieras engañarme-un resoplido salio de mis labios mientras dudaba en responderle o no pero opte por ser lo mas sincera que pude.

-Lo que hablemos entre tu yo que no salga de aquí-el afirmo con la cabeza mientras yo empezaba a buscar los calmantes que sabia que tenía guardados en la guantera-conozco a Edward desde hacer mucho tiempo-el me miro por unos segundos con asombro y luego volvió a mirar a la carretera de nuevo mientras yo bebía un trago de agua para conseguir tragar esa maldita pastilla.

-Esto si que tengo ganas de saberlo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Te duele mucho? Y no me lo niegues, solo tomas eso cuando el dolor es más de lo que puedes soportar.

-No te lo niego, necesitaría hacerla descansar, pero no tenemos tiempo Jacob-él afirmo con la cabeza-Edward era el hijo de los vecinos de mis padres, cuando tenía diez años se mudo a la casa de al lado y prácticamente al minuto uno conectamos-enfoque mi mirada por la ventanilla perdiéndome en mis recuerdos-fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que un día me pidió salir-Jacob volvió a mirarme con esa mirada de asombro pero le hice una señal para que siguiera mirando hacía delante ya que estaba conduciendo y no quería que pudiéramos tener un accidente-le dije que si y los últimos años que el cursaba de instituto fuimos pareja.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto con impaciencia.

-Edward es dos años mayor que yo, sabia de sus sueños era ser policía al igual que era mi padre y al igual que es el suyo pero no quería tampoco renunciar a mi, como sabes la mejor academia de policía es la de Nueva York, claro como no lo vas a saber estudiaste allí-dije con una sonrisa la cual el me devolvió-le intentamos convencer que se matriculara allí en la universidad para después ir a la academia, pero el se negaba a irse sin mi, había decidido quedarse en la universidad cerca de casa para esperarme y después marcharnos a Chicago donde yo entraría a la universidad de sicología, dejaría sus sueños a un lado, cogería la carrera de medico antes que lo que siempre quiso ser por el simple echo de no apartarse de mi.

-Déjame adivinar, tu tomaste la decisión por él-tras sus palabras mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas al recordar ese fatídico día.

-Con un poco de ayuda, mi padre y su padre me pidieron que le dejara marchar para que pudiera cumplir su sueño-pude ver su mirada interrogativa-lo tuve que hacer Jacob, no podía echar todo su futuro por la borda por mi egoísmo, quizá en ese momento no lo haría pero con el tiempo me odiaría por haber renunciado a sus sueños por una niñata como yo que solo quería estar con él, si vieras como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de ser el mejor policía de todo Nueva York antes de renunciar a ello, me rompía el corazón saber que era por mi el que iba a estudiar algo que no quería.-disimuladamente me limpie una lagrima que se había escapado de mi ojo.

-¿Que hiciste Bella?-Jacob me conocía mejor que nadie en ese momento.

-Le engañe-dije mientras volvía a mirar por la ventanilla-le hice creer que me había liado con su mejor amigo para que se marcha sin mirar atrás, se que fue mezquino pero era de la única manera de obligarle a que no pensara ni por un minuto lo que dejaba atrás, para que no se arrepintiera de que me dejaba con el corazón roto por haberle obligado a seguir sus sueños.

-Eso fue muy cruel Bella-dijo con un suspiro-quizá habría habido otra manera de convencerle para que estudiara lo que realmente quería.

-No sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser-dije con una sonrisa triste-Quiere hablar conmigo-dije en un susurro, pude ver la pregunta en su mirada-no lo se Jacob, no se como enfrentarme a esto y sobre todo bajo la presión de este caso, no se si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a sus preguntas.

-¿Quieres que te de mi opinión?-yo acepte con la cabeza-primero que no se entere Carlisle si no ya sabes lo que pasara-yo volví aceptar con la cabeza- y segundo creo que aún esta enamorado de ti.-una carcajada irónica salio de mi boca mientras pensaba en lo me había dicho ¿después de como habíamos roto él todavía podía seguir enamorado de mi? imposible,

-Ya estamos llegando a la comisaría, dejemos el tema-Los últimos cinco minutos los recorrimos en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras de mi amigo pero como siempre el tiempo se me hizo corto, al llegar allí Edward nos esperaba en la entrada y aún mantenía esa mirada llena de melancolía pero sabía que estaba intentando luchar contra ella para que nadie pudiera descubrirnos, confiaba en el y haría lo que fuera necesario para que nadie de mi unidad supiera que le conocía de antes.

-Les llevare a mi despacho es donde Jasper les ha hecho hueco para que estén mas tranquilos e iré al almacén de pruebas a por las otras notas, allí las guarde bajo otro expediente para que nadie pudiera identificarlas con este caso- le vi como me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche algo que yo le mire extrañada-creo que de alguna manera esta herida agente Swan he notado como cojeaba en el parque-al escuchar como me llamaba note un toque de ironía en su voz.

-Gracias pero por su ayuda pero creo que aún me valgo mi misma-rechace su ayuda de la mejor manera posible y empezamos a andar detrás de él después de unos minutos abrió una puerta y lo primero que me fije fue la foto de sus padres colgada en la pared junto con algunos diplomas por las mejores clasificaciones en su carrera desde que salio de la academia de policía

-Espérenme aquí-yo afirme con la cabeza mientras le veía salir por la puerta.

-Llamare a los demás-dije cogiendo mi teléfono y en solo dos tonos Carlisle lo cogio-Estamos en el despacho del agente Mansen.

-Allí estaremos en pocos minutos acabamos de estar con la forense viendo los otros cuerpos-colgó sin más palabras

No tardaron mucho en llegar Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice seguidos del capitán Jasper Wilows. Carlisle al ver como de nuevo me frotaba la pierna le pude ver la tensión en su mandíbula, sabia que a él también le afectaba este caso, pero sabia que estaba preocupado por mi. Yo intente restarle importancia a mi dolor, pero como siempre a ninguno de mis compañeros les pude ocultar nada y de inmediato él se adelanto para coger una silla y acercármela para que pudiera sentarme. No estuvimos mucho tiempo solos ya que Edward traspaso la puerta a los pocos minutos llevando tres sobres de pruebas en sus manos en las cuales suponía que llevaban las notas que acompañaron a las victimas hasta que fueran descubiertas.

-Detective Mansen le presentamos al agente Cullen jefe del equipo, a la agente Hale nuestra responsable en comunicaciones ella se encarga de mantener a los periodistas a raya y a la analista Alice Brando nos guiara a través de sus ordenadores-vi como se saludaban entre ellos sin apenas una palabra y al soltar la mano de Rosalie, Edward se volvió hacía mi ofreciéndome los tres sobres-Gracias-cogi las tres bolsas de sus manos y en poco tiempo las había leído, al parecer era un tipo de pocas palabras-es el Carlisle ahora no me cabe duda.

El cogio las notas y las leía mientras recordaba las palabras allí inscritas: he vuelto gatita y la segunda decía: espero llamar tu atención gatita, la tercera ya la había leído en el parque y no me hacía falta el recordar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que le ha dado por hacerse conocer escribiendo notas?-Esas mismas preguntas las tenía yo desde que tuve conocimiento de las notas, pero una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión y fue cuando pude resolver las dudas de Rosalie.

-Se esta volviendo una obsesión para él este juego, como una partida de ajedrez, él mueve su ficha esperando que nosotros hagamos nuestra siguiente jugada-dije mientras miraba de nuevo las notas y me concentraba en ellas como si cada letra me dijera una cosa-ha sido paciente durante el tiempo que estuvo inactivo, nos hizo creer que podía haber desaparecido.

-Me parece que no me habéis contado algo-la voz de Edward rompió mi concentración, era el único que tenía ese poder, pero intente que no se notara.- ¿Qué significado tienen estas notas? ¿Y a quien van dirigidas?

-Cuando empezamos a investigar el caso de este asesino no hubo notas en ninguna de las victimas, pero a raíz de que Bella y Rosalie salieron en una rueda de prensa esperando que saliera de su escondite empezaron a llegar indicios de que iba detrás de uno de nuestros agentes-explico Carlisle, en ese momento levante la cabeza y pude ver como los engranajes de la cabeza de Edward daba vueltas hasta conseguir que encajaran las piezas en su sitio pero Carlisle siguió hablando-para él mandar estas notas ahora es una amenaza hacía la persona que dejo con vida en el último ataque que hizo en la zona de Washington.

-¿Me quiere decir que esta obsesionado con alguna de ellas?-dijo el capitán Wilows señalándonos a Rosalie y a mi.

-Mas bien soy yo su objetivo-dije con frialdad ya no podía ocultarlo más ya que Edward era lo bastante inteligente para llegar a esa conclusión en pocos segundos, su boca se volvió una línea y pude ver preocupación en su mirada mientras volvía a ver como frotaba mi pierna, la rama protectora había aparecido, pero tenía que hacerle entender que era mayorcita para cuidar de mi misma-al llamarme gata quiere señalarme como su rival en el juego del ratón y el gato.

-Y tu le sigues el juego-dijo en un susurro sin apenas poder controlar la ira en su voz.

-No tengo otro remedio detective Mansen-dije mirando hacia mis compañeros y de nuevo hacía él-al seguir yo con la investigación le damos pie a que salga al exterior y podamos intentar que cometa algún fallo para atraparle.

-¿No correrá peligro su agente al ser ella la destinataria de todo el odio de este individuo?-dijo la voz del teniente Wilows de nuevo que estaba situado a mi lado.

-Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola-dijo Carlisle-de todas maneras después de habernos enfrentado a él y saber cual es su motivo de obsesión nunca la intentamos dejar sola.

-Ósea que le has puesto un guardaespaldas-Edward miro hacía Jacob y pude ver una sonrisa burlona de parte de mi amigo lo que hizo que se acentuara más la de odio en Edward-y me imagino quien es.

-Agente Mansen no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionar mis habilidades-dije con ira-soy buena en lo que hago y no crea que necesito una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Yo no he dicho nunca que no lo sea, solo cuestiono que ya que ese psicópata va detrás de usted por que coño su jefe la pone en el centro de la diana ¿esta tan dispuesta a morir por la obsesión de cogerle?-vi como daba un paso en mi dirección y recé por que no se describiera delante de mi jefe de sección, sabia que Edward era muy temperamental y podía descubrirnos por alguna palabra dicha en el momento menos adecuado.

-Con todo respeto detective, yo jamás pondría en peligro a ningún miembro de mi equipo.- dijo Carlisle a mi lado, la furia de Edward cada vez iba a mayor pero antes de que pudiera contestar decidí cortar el tema.

-Creo que sería mejor irnos a descansar un poco y mañana expondré el perfil a sus agentes teniente Wilows para que puedan saber más o menos que clase de persona estamos buscando.

-Me parece estupendo agente Swan-dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora intentando romper el ambiente tan tenso que se había creo en el despacho-si lo desean les acompañaremos hasta el hotel en el cual se hospedan.

-No será necesario sabemos donde queda-Carlisle se despidió de ellos dos y salimos los cinco, pero antes de poder hacerlo Edward me miro de manera especifica intentando transmitirme que en pocas horas volveríamos a vernos y esta vez no solo hablaríamos del pasado, sabía que se había quedado preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de una manera u de otra no le iba a permitir que siguiera tratándome como una niña que no sabe lo que hace.


End file.
